


Taking Care of Sammy

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Hand Jobs, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Season/Series 05, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events with Gabriel, Dean wakes up to discover Sam is hurt more than he said and must decide how best to take care of his brother when he discovers the best way is something he has no problem giving again. *Limp!Sam & Understanding/caring!Dean* Set after 05x08 Changing Channels. Wincest ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for language and of course since there is Wincest and Sam in a tub there will be some explicit content.
> 
> I'd planned on light but the story wrote itself. Enjoy!

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

It wasn’t always being the older brother. Especially in these days with the Apocalypse looming, both Heaven and Hell wanting him and his little brother to be vessels for some major dicks and having all the stress and strain between them that has been lately.

Dean Winchester could easily recall another time, what now seemed like a lifetime ago, where he and Sam were so close it was like they almost knew what the other one would think or do. It made hunting together so much easier…it also made the other side of their lives a little easier too.

Twisting to get more comfortable in the too hot and stuffy motel room that smelled like a mix of Ben-gay and Mr. Clean, Dean once again swore to remember to ask if the damn air conditioner worked before renting or do the smart thing and actually rent a room at a somewhat better motel.

He’d taken one at the first motel he could find after driving straight through to just put some distance between them, Ohio and the latest results from a joke playing Trickster that turned out to be an Archangel in Witness Protection.

Dean had hated the guy a lot when he just thought he was some form of demi-God but the truth actually made his feelings worse and that was even if he overlooked the hell the thing had put Sam through two years earlier.

Having Angels messing in his life to try to convince him to be Michael’s vessel was annoying. Seeing what Lucifer’s dreamraids were doing to Sam was another but having Gabriel stick them in some warped loop of stupid TV shows, game shows, commercials and whatever had finally made the elder Winchester decide he was flash frying the next angel to come calling in Holy Oil.

Of course if he was fair, it had been Sam who had taken the brunt of the injuries this time around. Dean didn’t even count getting shot since it was nothing compared to the hits that his little brother took…literally.

Tossing again on one of the two queen size beds in the room, he grunted before opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

Dean hated being wide awake when he wanted to be sleeping, trying to forget the recent day. Then there was the other reason he’d chosen to stop for the night at the small motel…he knew by some long ago learned instinct that Sam needed to stop.

While a few of the skits they’d gotten stuck in hadn’t been too bad, most of them had managed to either upset, embarrass or downright hurt his brother, especially the damn Japanese game show and he suspected the last one even though Sam was keeping quiet about the car thing.

Dean had seen the pain in Sam’s eyes and face when that damn mallet thing had come up to hit him in the balls and even though his brother said he was ‘fine’, a few hours in the Impala and he could tell by the way Sam kept shifting that he was far from even being close to fine.

Since the whole mess with Ruby, the convent and Lucifer’s release, not to mention their brief separation when Dean had been jacked to the future, he and Sam hadn’t been at ease enough to even broach the subject of the other side of the relationship and suddenly Dean missed that.

Oh, it wasn’t just the sex he missed since he knew and accepted that he could go find any number of one night stands if he just wanted a quick and fast lay. No, he missed the connection he and Sam seemed to have during those times.

Since his return from Hell, there were a few times in between the fighting and bickering where the restlessness had just built up between them and it had been more about getting off than anything close to the feelings, the love, that had been there since Dean finally gave in to what he’d been putting off since they’d been teenagers.

He’d been riding all the negative crap since getting back, since listening to too many Angels and allowing the massive wall to come up between him and Sam that it had been awhile since he’d listened to his own inner feelings, or that he’d looked deep enough to see through the cracks in the wall that Sam had tried to put up to hide his deeper thoughts behind.

Dean knew he’d jumped on Sam in the parking lot of the hospital and said some stuff since then, especially when he refused his brother’s pleas to let him come back after they’d gone their own ways last month.

He didn’t know what all had happened to Sam except Bobby sounded guilty when he was trying to apologize to Dean for something to do with his brother, some hunters and then something else that neither man would get into but all Dean knew was that he’d hurt Sam a lot.

He’d hurt his little brother emotionally and he knew this stunt had hurt Sam physically. Years ago, hell, even a month or so ago, it wouldn’t have mattered what Sam had said and Dean still would have been all over him to make sure he wasn’t hurt too bad or at least making jokes about the little things that could be considered funny in all this.

However, none of that was happening now. It was mainly hunt, research, hunt, avoid Angels and/or Lucifer and keep to themselves…and Sam was just not one to lock his emotions down.

That was another way Dean knew something was bothering his brother. When Sam shut down, when he didn’t offer even offer a mild bitch face to some comment or give puppy eyes if he was in pain, like he had to be, then something was wrong and whether it was because Dean was hot and wide awake or something else but he was about ready to break his own no chick flick rule when a sound in the sticky darkness made his head jerk to the side.

Despite it all…despite all the fighting, the self-doubt, the guilt or secrets going back and forth between them, Dean figured he could be in a sound sleep and still come out of it at the first sound out of Sam that shouldn’t have been made.

Pushing up on an elbow to glance at the bed furthest from the door, Dean allowed his eyes to get used to the near darkness and used the small amount of light shining in from the lights out in the parking lot to see that Sam was curled on his side with his back to Dean, which wasn’t anything too odd…except something about it bothered him tonight.

Normally Sam would sleep facing his brother, especially right after Dean got out of Hell or more recently since it was like the younger man needed the reassurance if he opened his eyes he could make certain his older brother was still there.

Tonight Sam had started out facing away from Dean. Now as he watched more intently, Dean noticed that despite the stifling heat of the room that Sam had folded his long legs nearly up to his chin and now that his eyes were getting attuned he could see the slight tremors working across his brother’s wide shoulders as if he were cold or…

The sound was heard again and this time Dean watched as Sam’s head moved a little more forward and the second it hit him what he was hearing and what it looked like was happening, Dean was off his bed, flicking a light on between the beds and moving around to kneel next to the side of his brother’s bed.

“Sam?” now adjusting to too much light, it took the hunter a second to realign to see that Sam was on his side but also leaning forward to press some of his weight onto one of the pillows he’d pressed between his legs while another was against his mid-section and he was trying to bury his face into the one clutched in his arms.

A longer more intense look allowed Dean to see that in the darkness Sam had taken his t-shirt off finally to allow for the heat and now he could see the array of bruises running along Sam’s back to disappear under the waistband of the loose fitting sleep shorts he’d slipped into sometime.

Trying to think when the hell his brother could’ve gotten those, Dean suddenly frowned. He honestly hadn’t thought the whole getting meshed with the Impala thing had done anything to his brother but now he realized it had which also took his concern up several notches to just how much worse off Sam could be after getting hit below the belt since that hit had been hard.

Hearing the muffled sound again, Dean realized what it was and any thought of keeping distant or letting Sam cope alone fled because no matter what the hell may be going on out there the second his little brother was in pain or upset enough to cry to the point where he needed to cover the sounds then that ignited the over protective big brother in Dean.

“Hey,” knowing Sam was awake the second his shoulders bunched at the light going on, Dean reached up to tug the pillow away from his brother’s face and feeling the panic hit at the first sight of tears, new and dried, on Sam’s flushed cheeks. “Sammy, what the hell?”

Sam groaned, both in panic and new embarrassment since he’d been trying to hard all night not to wake Dean up but now he was at the point where he didn’t care and just wanted the pain to go away long enough that he could sleep.

“Hurts,” he gritted out, refusing to open his eyes since he feared both the expression on Dean’s face and the chance if he did open his eyes he’d puke since the pain in his balls and on his chest had hit the point where he was sick to his stomach. “Make it stop, De’n.”

The small tight voice, the white knuckled grip on the pillows and the fact that Sam was dropping letters in his name told Dean that he’d underestimated the amount of pain his brother was in and that meant he’d also underestimated the injuries his brother had.

“Yeah, we’re gonna make it stop, Sammy,” he assured his brother, trying to break the death grip Sam had on at least one of the pillows. “I need to look so I can see how to stop it,” Dean hoped reason would work right then and was actually surprised when Sam’s grip did ease on the one pillow but his legs seemed to want to pull up tighter. “Shit.”

After seeing the bruises on Sam’s back, Dean suspected he may have some on his chest but the deeper bruises right in the center of his brother’s chest made him ache and he was certain that it had to make taking anything but shallow breaths hard.

“Sam, did you get the bruises because of the car skit?” he asked, just touching the massive one on Sam’s chest with his fingertips and heard the gasp of breath. “Damn it. I am so deep frying that damn Archangel/Trickster or whatever he wants to be the next time he shows his damn face. Why didn’t you tell me if you were in this much pain?”

“You…were worried about Cas. Didn’t wan’ to distract you,” Sam managed to get out through clenched teeth, eyes snapping open at the feel of a hand on his leg. “No!” he tried to push away but couldn’t and had to fight back the cry of pain.

“ _Sonuvabitch_ ,” Dean let the word out on a breath upon seeing that bruises running along Sam’s legs but also beginning to understand what the pillow between Sam’s legs was for and again aching himself at the thought of the hit his brother took. “Before I even ask about the main issue, you curled up because of that pain or because your legs are cramping?” he could feel the muscles under his fingers and recognized knots when he felt them.

Dean thought he did quite well at hiding the flash of the emotion that wanted to come when he heard Sam’s excuse for not telling him he was hurting.

He had been concerned for the welfare of the only Angel possibly on their side but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t care about Sam…though after recent events he supposed he couldn’t blame Sam if he wasn’t as sure of that anymore.

“Both,” Sam replied, torn between screaming at Dean not to touch him and begging him to even though he wasn’t sure if he did the latter what he’d end up begging for. “Didn’t mean to…wake you,” he was now aware that Dean was not moving and so figured his attempts had been wasted. “Tried to be quiet but…it hurts so much now and…”

Working to at least get the muscles relaxed enough so he could stretch Sam’s legs out, Dean dug his fingers into hard muscles and soft flesh while shaking his head. “Too damn hot to sleep,” he shrugged, trying to focus on the task at hand and not where his brother’s hand was as Sam tried to press the pillow harder between his legs to stop the pain there. “Ummm, you did ice that, right?”

“I’ve used ice, heat, pain pills…nothing helps and…” Sam bit his tongue to stop what nearly came out of his mouth because no matter what he wanted or felt it was pretty plain since his big screw up and all that Dean was no longer looking for that from him. “Can’t think of anything to try and it’s sort of hard for me to see there or…” he hoped the flushness of his face due to the heat of the room and the pain he was in would keep the blush from showing.

Dean could think of quite a few things that might help his brother…if not the pain then to at least distract Sam from it but stayed quiet as he worked on relaxing his brother’s legs until they were stretched out. “Tell me how the car thing affected you,” he recalled a few things Sam had mentioned but had really shrugged those off as not possible…now he wasn’t so sure.

“It just…felt…weird,” Sam didn’t know how to explain it to his brother without making either of them more uncomfortable than this night was already turning out, trying to move enough so that Dean could sit on the edge of the bed since he knew kneeling on the floor had to be hard on his brother. “It was like…I could feel everything and…” his legs went to draw back on instinct when a gentle hand stopped them.

“Okay, you’re soaked in sweat and I’m hoping that’s just from the sauna that is our room and not a fever so let’s try something else,” Dean thought back to when his brother was younger and either sick or hurt and went with the first thing that came to mind. “Maybe soaking will help you relax.”

It took all of three seconds for Sam to understand what was happening and before he could think of a reason why that was so bad, he was being helped from the bed and then only Dean’s arm wrapping around his waist kept him from falling when his legs went to buckle and his balls seared in pain worse than nearly any wound he could recall having.

“Easy, lean on me,” Dean never forgot the days when he could easily manhandle his younger brother, before Sam grew four inches taller and put on the weight that made it a bit more difficult these days but it still didn’t change that he was still the older brother and looking after Sammy was his number one priority.

He’d just allowed too many people and too much crap to nearly make him forget that…until now.

Keeping a hold on Sam, Dean turned the water on to run a lukewarm bath since he didn’t want pure cold out of the fear that it would shock his brother or make things worse so he’d start off like this and go from there.

“Okay, strip,” there was no mistaking the look of shock and near fear that crossed Sam’s face at that order because while he accepted that Dean’s idea had merits and that he needed his brother’s help, the thought of being naked right now, no matter the pain in his crotch, worried him.

Catching the hesitance, Dean smirked while shutting the tap off to eye his younger brother. “I need to look anyway and…Sam, it’s not like I haven’t see what you have down there before,” he tried to make it come off nonchalant but it was hard when his body decided to have a mind of its own. “Take it off and get in the tub while I grab a few things.”

Accepting and recognizing his brother’s understanding, Sam managed to keep himself balanced enough to get the shorts off since he hadn’t even tried with underwear tonight and eased into the lukewarm water that, against his hot skin, felt cool and welcome.

Hearing Sam moan the moment he sank fully into the water, Dean stepped back in to toss some dry shorts down for later, a bottle of the good pain pills and an old cup that he’d found buried in the trunk of the Impala along with a mini flashlight and pillows he’d wrapped in a plastic.

“This pillow is so you can lean back against something soft, while I kneel on this one and the light’s so I can actually see what I’m looking at,” he explained at the curious look before positioning the pillow and then gently easing Sam back until he was at more of an incline against the back of the tub. “Can you breathe alright or are those bruises that bad?”

“Just sore…or if I try to take a deep one,” Sam admitted, moving his eyes to watch Dean as he knelt on the floor to reach for the plastic cup. “Do I want to ask?”

“Just relax, Sam,” Dean understood his brother’s hesitance and it bothered him that so much had come between them that not all the trust was there like it always had since Sam had been a baby. “First, we’ll try to get you cool and then I’ll look.”

The cool water floating around him seemed to already be having some effect since Sam was relaxing though he did tense slightly at the feel of long fingers stroking back through his hair like they would before on those moments when it was just the two of them or Dean was offering comfort in one of the ways his brother felt comfortable with and then cool water poured over his chest and he gasped at the contact.

“You’re fevered, Sammy,” Dean had thought so at how flushed his brother appeared but the first touch of his hand over Sam’s face told him it was just a slight fever but one nonetheless and he was snarling under his breath at Angels in general. “The next time I don’t care how big of an ass I’m being you tell me if you’re in pain or hurt or not feeling good.”

Continuing to scoop the cool water into the cup to pour it over Sam’s heated skin, Dean kept his eyes on his brother’s face so he could watch for the hidden expressions that would give him a better idea to what he was dealing with and didn’t miss the tiny little frown or the single tear that slipped out from under Sam’s lashes, understanding neither was from pain…or at least not physical pain.

“Yes, I was worried what happened to Cas because he at least gives us a small edge but that doesn’t mean I also wasn’t worried about you, Sam,” he moved the hand that was still carding back through Sam’s hair down to wipe away the wetness on his brother’s cheek with his thumb. “I know what I’ve said lately. I know I’ve hurt you and have shut you out when I shouldn’t have…but you’re still my little brother and…”

Dean paused to take a breath and make a choice. It was all or nothing now. Either he forgave and trusted Sam like he did once or he pulled back and kept his brother, the only man he could honestly say he did trust with his back, at a distance.

“Dean?” Sam felt his breath catch when he noticed the expression on his older brother’s rugged face. It was one that he hadn’t seen in over a year, one that he honestly never thought he’d see again…or at least not aimed at him.

Hesitant to move and run the risk of disturbing the oddly calming moment between them, Sam stayed still but held his breath as the fingers on his face moved down to curve around his jaw and couldn’t keep his eyes open against feel of gentle and warm breath against his ear.

“Missed this,” Dean whispered, moving slowly to give soft kisses along Sam’s jaw and over to corner of his eye until finally his lips were so close to Sam’s own that he could feel his brother’s breath as Sam tried to breath normally as he added. “Missed you, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes opened just as lips he’d convinced himself that he’d never feel again pressed over his in a gentle, almost hesitant, kiss and he opened his to allow his brother the freedom to explore if he wanted.

Feeling Sam’s soft full lips open, Dean felt himself groan but didn’t pull back as he deepened the kiss to allow his tongue to explore the once familiar and still hot mouth of his brother while his hand slid around to cup the back of Sam’s neck.

The pain of the bruises was forgotten at the feel of the kiss and the feel of Dean’s hand curving over his neck to move up into hair to tug on it gently at first. However, as much as the sudden attention relieved and thrilled Sam, the other part of his body…the part that had taken the worst beating, decided it also enjoyed Dean’s action until the pain in his balls caused him to jerk and cry out softly against his brother’s mouth.

“Shhh, I know. Starting this now probably wasn’t the greatest idea I’ve ever had,” Dean pulled back from the kiss and offered a small smile as Sam’s groan of disappointment at the loss. “Of course saying this probably also won’t help but I may as well. I’ve never stopped wanting you like this,” he kept his hand where it was so he could see Sam’s eyes.

“From the first time after I got back from Hell and saw you in that Hotel room all I wanted was to think of a way to lose Bobby for a few hours and be with you but I was still so raw from what I did, from what was done to me down there, that I pushed you away.”

Dean didn’t do confessions well and he hated all the emotions that went with them but tonight, now as he knelt by the tub to lightly and carefully touch his brother’s still heated skin he accepted that he needed to do more than just physical TLC on Sam.

If he was going to take care of Sam then he’d have to also take care of the emotional scars he’d given him recently. “I was wrong to say that I didn’t know if I could trust you because there is no one else I do trust more than you, Sammy.

“Did I let all the angel crap screw with my head? Yes and it was wrong but now I’m seeing that it was what they wanted because they needed us apart and maybe they still do because while we are each other’s greatest weakness…we’ll also each other’s greatest strength because I’m not letting Heaven or Hell have what’s mine,” Dean let his fingers squeeze with enough pressure to let Sam understand he was serious but he sort of figured by the depth in wet and deep hazel eyes that had gone to pure puppy dog power that he’d gotten his point across.

“I never meant to hurt you, Sam and as soon as you give me the names of the sons of bitches who nailed you in Oklahoma I’ll be feeding someone their damn lungs but right this minute, right now I need you to understand that no one will ever make me not worry about you, especially if you’re hurt. Okay?” he waited until he got a shaky nod since Dean suspected Sam wouldn’t try to talk until he could do it without his voice shaking.

It was kind of underhanded to bring this up now with all the pain Sam was in but it also served to allow Dean to get most of it off his chest without Sam trying to interrupt him. Now he rubbed the pad of his thumb over his brother’s cheek to hold his face while offering another kiss before slowly letting his other hand enter the water.

Feeling Sam’s eyes watching him, Dean now turned his attention to what he knew was causing the most pain for his brother and felt his lips curl up when it became clear that regardless of the pain he was in that Sam’s cock was very much aware and active.

“Can I assume by this that you missed me too, little brother?” he teased lightly, not missing the rise in color to Sam’s cheeks but turned serious as he carefully lifted heavy cock with just his fingers for the moment since Dean was aware from past experience if he closed his hand around it this would take a totally different turn and he needed to focus on the actual injury at the moment. “Hold this thing before I get distracted.”

The growl was part mock exasperation and part real since as Sam recalled his older brother did tend to get distracted easily if he had a choice of doing something else or jerking or sucking Sam off but to help he did take his very sensitive cock to hold it against his stomach as Dean flicked the light of the waterproof flashlight on while leaning over the tub.

A piece of Sam was partially certain the pain and mild fever had made him dream what he thought had just happened and he was nearly convinced of it until he happened to turn his head enough to look down since Dean had to lean up to stretch enough to get both the light and his eyes where he could see and that gave Sam the chance to see the growing bulge pressed against the front of his brother’s sleeping shorts.

Realizing that Dean was in fact getting hard from this and that perhaps he hadn’t imagined the feel of the kiss or what his brother had said made Sam’s own cock begin to leak little drops of precome but he tried to stay still in the water and also not move his hand.

“You know there was another reason I wanted you in the tub while I did this,” Dean sounded calm but the slight drop in his normally husky voice told Sam that his brother was very easily going to the tone of voice that was like pure sex coated honey and sugar to Sam. “Do you remember when you were seventeen and we were sparring that one time?”

A sharp breath and a jerk under the hand that was now gently easing between the legs Sam was spreading as much as the tub allowed told Dean that his brother did recall the incident he was leading up to. “You got a little distracted and I accidentally kicked you in the balls? Do you remember what I did later that night to make the pain go away, Sammy?”

Several things about his brother could make Sam hot and hard but one of the fastest ways was for Dean’s voice to drop to the low, deep, husky and pure sex tone it could get without even trying and that was where this was heading as Sam couldn’t bit back the moan.

He did remember all too well the pain of that sparring event because it had hurt so damn bad and even though Dean had apologized for hours and silently took the stern lecture from their Dad about being more careful he hadn’t been able to stop the pain.

It had been another hot night in a motel without air conditioning and he’d given up on even sleeping in anything that could touch him there so it took Sam totally off guard when he felt the thin sheet move and felt the first touch of hot, wet and soft lips close over him as Dean sucked his balls until the pain was an afterthought and all Sam wanted was his brother’s touch anyway he could get it.

Now as he felt gentle yet rough fingers slip up to lightly touch him he understood why Dean had insisted on the tub. It had been too long that they hadn’t really touched and Dean was leery of going too far too fast, especially now.

“Not a girl,” Sam couldn’t help but complain, gasping in part pain and then something else at the rough feel of Dean’s palm when it cupped both balls in his hand to feel the weight and also to check for swelling. “Look bad?”

“Did they ever?” Dean chuckled, carefully moving the light as he did check for swelling and frowned a little when he did feel one slightly bigger but since Sam didn’t scream at the touch now he guessed the blow had probably bruised one of them more the other and in addition to the added bruising of the car skit to the heat of the room the pain should subside with some ice, better pain meds and the kind of TLC that he planned to offer his brother soon.

Sam debated on shooting his brother a bitchface when he suddenly gasped and moaned at the same time while he felt another touch on his balls. “Dean?”

“Give ‘em a couple days to rest up from getting a hammer between your legs and I am so gonna suck on these until I have you screaming my name, baby boy,” Dean heard the change in breathing and knew Sam was beyond the pain right then but wouldn’t risk causing him more by doing what he could so he chose something else.

Feeling Dean’s hand move more between his legs, Sam slid down in the water a bit more as if knowing on instinct what his brother had in mind and began to move his hand harder on his leaking cock. “God, it’s…been so long, Dean. Wanted you but…” he broke off on a low moan of pleasure at the first touch of a finger touching the crease in his ass.

“I never stopped wanting you, Sam,” Dean’s voice was tight as he had to fight not to take what his body wanted or to do more than Sam could without causing him more pain. “Some things just hurt worse than others and I took it out on you.”

“It wasn’t like it was with us,” Sam tried to get the words out as his brain wanted to shut down upon feeling the first push of Dean’s index finger against his hole.

Except for those few fast and hard times, it had been a long time since anyone had touched Sam where Dean was because he wouldn’t let Ruby put her fingers or anything in a place that in Sam’s mind belonged to his brother so he was tighter than he had been in years.

The water in the tub wasn’t much but it did offer a little help as Dean began to work his finger up more until it hit that first tight ring of muscle and he groaned deep in his throat as Sam’s ass clenched around him. “God, I haven’t felt you this tight since you were seventeen and I first opened you before we did this,” he muttered, amazed at the feel and at the sounds of pleasure just this little touch was bringing from Sam. “You like this, Sammy?”

Dean understood what Sam’s earlier comment meant and it did help to uncurl one of the last knots of bitterness in his heart since knowing that his brother and the demon bitch had sex had hurt him a lot. Now as he felt able to let go a little he was able to tease more.

He’d been able to talk filth with the best of them since he was sixteen or so and since he knew Sam enjoyed it, he moved a bit so he could put his mouth next to Sam’s ear to continue to whisper while letting his tongue swirl around the shell, knowing how sensitive his brother could be to that.

“You like feeling my finger in your ass while you jerk off?” he lightly used his teeth to tease and bite the hard line of Sam’s jaw, feeling the shudder work through his brother as he felt his finger slip up further to find the spot that Dean knew could make Sam whimper if he hit it right. “This better than what Ruby gave you? Does feeling my finger stroking you make you so hard that you could come right now?”

Sam’s hand began stroking and twisting faster on the length of his hard red and leaking cock the more Dean whispered against his ear and when he felt the burn of the second finger slipping in it was all he could do not to come.

Green eyes were glittering with desire as he watched the way Sam moved in the water as he tried to find a way to get Dean’s fingers to move faster and harder, Dean let his head rest on Sam’s shoulder to nuzzle his neck licking it a second before he bit down with enough force with just mark but not break the skin.

“Mine, little brother,” he growled lowly, scissoring his two fingers even though he didn’t plan on doing any more than this right now but just hearing the whimpers and moans coming out of Sam now made Dean’s own hips thrust into the side of the tub as much as he could to find friction for his own hard and ready cock. “Say it.”

“Yours,” it took two tries before Sam got the word out on a moan as the fingers in him went from rough to gentle as they stroked his prostate with a knowing touch that left him nearly weeping from need and want. “Yours, Dean…always yours,” he gasped, then twisted his upper body to reach with his hand to grab onto his brother’s head to pull him into a kiss that was more heated than before.

The heat of the kiss, the depth of the words along with the tongue looking to claim made Dean groan more but he gave in and let Sam take from this kiss what he wanted, jerking when the hand on his head suddenly dove under the waistband of his shorts to  latch onto his aching and leaking cock.

“ _Sonuva_ …fuck, Sam!” he groaned, curling his fingers just enough to get the sound he wanted from Sam while adding his other hand to the hand Sam was using to jerk himself off with. “Think you can make me come like this, Sammy?”

Dean could see that Sam was more concentrated on that than on his own so he took that job on while trying to keep his two fingers pressing and rubbing over that one spot to make his brother moan and cry for more.

Sam was focusing on rubbing his huge hand along his brother’s erection, remembering the feel and heat of it as he stroked faster before running his thumb nail across the slit to hear a moan come from Dean. “Tell you something, De’n?” he asked on a gasp of pleasure as those fingers once again hit the spot that nearly had Sam sitting up in the water.

“You still want to talk at the worst moments, little brother,” Dean muttered, hips thrusting up into his brother’s hand and felt himself close to the breaking point while he started to rub his own hand faster as he watched Sam’s eyes grow wider while his brother was torn between thrusting up or pushing back. “What?”

“I only had an orgasm once with Ruby and that was only when I thought of you,” he felt Dean jerk as he groaned while adding. “Usually I got her off but wouldn’t let her make me come…did it myself later while wishing it was you.”

“Oh my…fuck!” Dean came on that, his hips thrusting up as Sam’s hand stroked his cock as it shot white stripes over his hand, Dean’s stomach and the side of the tub. “You…this…shit. You gonna come for me now then, Sammy?” he asked, voice gravelly as he was still riding his climax but needed to see his little brother fall over this ledge for the first time in a long time. “Now.”

The rough and sex strewn voice, the way Dean’s fingers and hand worked him like he always could and Sam did just that. “Mmmm…Dean!” the orgasm ripped through the younger man in a way that he hadn’t felt or allowed himself to feel since before his brother went to Hell since neither of them had really gotten more than quick release the couple times they’d had sex recently.

Stroking from base to tip to help Sam get as much from this as he could right then, Dean had to ease his fingers out of the hot and clenching hole just to keep his brother from sinking in the tub as he worked his cock a bit more until Sam was gasping and nearly limp from the rush of it.

The bathroom was quiet for several moments as both Winchesters worked to come down. “Wait until I actually can take you the way I want to,” Dean finally spoke, supporting Sam while using one hand to pull the plug on the tub since he figured the added shower feature would be quicker. “Shower then bed for you.”

“Dean…” Sam let himself be helped up and nudged under the warm spray to wash off, feeling the warmth of Dean’s hard body pressing against his back and not bothering to cover the sound of happiness this gave him. “Thanks for…well, being awake tonight.”

“If you would’ve told me that last thing a little earlier I would’ve been awake a lot more sooner,” Dean remarked easily, shutting the water off to grab a towel to give Sam a quick but careful rub down to dry him but not hurt him and then dried off. “Why didn’t you?”

Still feeling the pain but not as bad, Sam caught his brother’s arm for support when his legs still shook but had to shake his head as a loose pair of soft sweats was pulled on and he found himself back on his bed. “At first I didn’t know if it would matter and then…I wasn’t sure if you still cared or wanted me that way so I…mmmh.”

The kiss cut off the rest of that as Dean eased down on the bed beside his brother, being careful of where he touched as he drew the taller but younger man closer to him while letting his hand moved over the curve of Sam’s ass.

“I will always want you, Sam,” he reassured his brother after breaking the kiss. “You will always be my little brother and like I told you a long time ago, denying this would be like asking me not to breathe. I’ll prove that as soon as some of these go away,” Dean ran a finger over a bruise on Sam’s chest.

Letting his eyes close as he accepted that Dean was planning to stay on his bed for the night, Sam allowed himself to relax again and despite the heat of the room he didn’t mind it now that he and Dean were finally getting back to where they were and he felt good about that.

“Tell me the next time you get hurt though,” Dean encouraged, smiling to himself as he felt Sam’s hand spread over the anti-possession tattoo they each had and he laid his over it. “Feel better now?”

“So long as I avoid TV shows for a while and…you keep that promise you made then yeah, I’m good,” Sam replied sleepily, hearing the rough chuckle and knowing he’d sleep the rest of the night. “What were you doing awake anyway?” he asked before drifting off and not really hearing his brother’s dry answer.

“Wondering the best way to take care of you, Sammy,” Dean smiled, feeling good for the first time in a long time and letting himself go to sleep soundly to the listening to Sam breathing and let himself make plans to keep that promise later in the week.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
